


The Royal Family

by RainbowBridge27



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Avengers (Comics), Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF T'Challa (Marvel), Bisexual Sam Wilson, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Scott, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parent T'Challa (Marvel), Prince T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scott Needs A Hug, Steve Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBridge27/pseuds/RainbowBridge27
Summary: After Civil War, Steve and Bucky are put out after Steve's breakup with Tony Stark. They know they can make things work if they try, but they get an offer they cannot refuse, to leave New York with all of their friends in tow and stay in Wakanda with their mutual love interest, King T'challa.





	1. The Offer

“Fine! I’m leaving!” Cap said to Tony not wanting to fight anymore than they already had.

Tony shouted something in return, but it was too late. Steve and Bucky were out the door and long gone.

Tony had kicked Steve out after their epic fight, “breaking up the band” as he called it.

Could the Avengers team ever be mended?

For now, there was a divide between Team-Cap and Team-Tony.

 

Bucky kept his head low. He had plenty to be mournful over, his life, the way things had changed because of Hydra, the atrocities he committed under mind control…

And now add to the list, his best and only friend had just fought Tony Stark for his sake.

 

“Steve, really, you don’t have to do this-” tears were in Bucky’s eyes.

“Yes, I do. I really do! You need me, Buck! And I need you! Don’t worry about Tony and me. We didn’t really have a future anyway. We would have been better off as friends…but that ship has sailed.” Steve and Bucky walked hand in hand to the Super 8. “It’s just temporary. Sorry about this.”  
  
Bucky was sprawled out on the queen size bed. “This is great! Nothing to be sorry about, Steve!”

Steve had some extra soaps and shampoos in his hand. 

“It is pretty nice, huh? Everything we need, right here. Until we find a place.” Steve was in love with Bucky’s optimism.

“Everything I need,” Bucky rolled towards Steve and placed his hand over his friend’s heart. “Right here.” 

With that, Steve climbed onto the bed with Bucky enveloping him in his arms.

“I’m just glad you’re back. So many times I said to myself that I would give anything to have you in my arms again. Anything! And now you’re here!” 

Steve and Bucky pressed their lips together in a sweet and tender kiss.

“And…we’ll figure it out. I have a military pension coming to me! That’ll help with an apartment and-“  
  
“If worse comes to worst we can always stay in a homeless shelter. Just a couple of homeless veterans, one disabled.” Bucky held up his metal arm.  
  
“Sure, Buck. But I’d love to help those places instead of getting help from them.”  
  
“Do you think SHIELD or Tony would give you an allowance?”  
  
“Tony offered actually, but I don’t want to owe him anything right now. I don’t like the idea of accepting charity from my ex-boyfriend this soon after the breakup!”

Bucky had a thousand-yard stare.

“I would understand, Steve. If that’s what you’re worried about-“

“I’m not worried at all. We will be fine! We’re functioning! We’re fairly healthy! We can work! We will be okay!”  
Bucky rested his head on Steve’s chiseled chest.

“If you’re sure…” Bucky yawned, comfortable in Steve’s arms and ready to fall asleep.  
  
“I’m sure.” Steve kissed Bucky’s temple as his eyes closed.

After Bucky had fallen asleep, Steve used his Stark-phone to search for agencies that could help him and Bucky as well as look for some job openings.   
  
Just as he was searching for veterans’ shelters a new message banner appeared over his phone screen.

“King T’challa?” Steve and the King of Wakanda were friends.

More than friends.

So were he and Bucky.

Steve’s curiosity won out and he opened the message. 

The message from the king simply said:  
  
“Hey :)” with a smiley face emoji.

Steve thought over his response for much longer than he should have.

“Hey! :D” He sent back. Almost as soon as he hit send another message chimed.

“Sorry to hear about the breakup. Are you okay? :(“

The news had traveled! 

Or maybe T’challa had put two and two together. He was there for the epic fight after all.

“Yeah! Buck and I will be okay.” Steve pondered his answer wondering if it sounded too pitiful, “How are you?” He asked trying to turn it back on the king.

“You and Wolf are both resourceful! I believe it when you say you’re fine!”  This was a pleasant little volley of conversation.  “But…” 

  
Oh jeez. Even the nonagenarian captain knew that a message with an ellipse meant there was more his distant friend wanted to say.

  
“I’d love to have the two of you here!  
We have plenty of room!  
Just…a thought.”

 

Wow. That was certainly a lot to think about. Wakanda would surely be a little more hospitable than the streets of New York. 

 

“That sounds…really nice actually, but I have a responsibility here and to my team, the guys that still follow me, anyway.” Steve thought of Sam and Scotty.

“Bring them! Stay for as long as you like or at least until things cool down with Stark. The more the merrier! We have room for all of your team, Cap.”

Steve thought long and hard. He looked to Bucky who was sleeping so peacefully under the covers in their hotel bed. 

“Yes. Let’s try it. And I would love to see you again. <3” 

Was that too much? Steve had already hit send.

“Same. <3”

 

 

Steve could hardly sleep. The sun rose as he held Bucky in his arms under the covers. 

But Bucky woke with a sad expression and readily shed a few tears as he looked into Steve’s eyes.

“What is it, Buck? What’s wrong?” Steve squeezed tighter.

“I-I just!” Bucky sniffled, his voice mewling and in a juvenile tone.

“Oh, Buck…” Steve knew. “Are you feeling…’little’ today? Is that it?” he cooed.

Bucky answered by unleashing a barrage of tears into Steve’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Bucky! It’s okay. I got you.” Steve held his best friend tight and secure, but he still glanced over to the digital clock on the end table. Checkout time was soon.  
They had to make a decision. 

Stay in the hotel for pay? 

Or go visit their friend with all expenses paid.

“Bucky? Baby, I talked to King T’Challa last night-“  
  
“T’Challa?! What did he say?!” Bucky’s eyes lit up with wonder and excitement. “He’s so nice, Steve.”  
  
“I know! Really nice! In fact, he…offered to host us for a visit.” Steve dropped the news on his regressive partner.

Bucky thought it over.

“Really? Go…see T’Challa? In Wakanda?”  
  
“Yes, Honey. What do you think?”  
  
“That’s a no-brainer! Can we go now? Can we go soon? I mean we gotta say goodbye to Falcon and Ant-Man-“  
  
“Actually, King said they can come too!”  
  
“Oh wow! Please say yes! Steve this is great, but Wakanda is amazing!” Bucky’s blue eyes lit up.

There was no way Steve could say no.

“I’ll…tell him we’re coming!"


	2. The Destination

Packing was quick and easy since the couple didn’t have much to take.  
  
“Buck? Are you alright?” Steve wrapped Bucky in his arms on the hotel bed. “We have some time left, you know. You wanna cuddle? Or...are you in the mood for some _special cuddles_?” Cap asked sensually.

“Just cuddles,” Bucky whispered into Cap’s neck as a few tears escaped.

“That's okay too. Anything for you, Baby.” Steve cupped Bucky’s chin bringing his face to his for a kiss. “I guess I have to carry you if you’re going to be small for the trip?”   
  
“I can walk! But can I have a bottle before we go? And…padding.”  
  
“Of course you can! I was hoping you’d ask. You know how much I love taking care of you!” Steve pinned Bucky to the bed with one more kiss before hopping down to get the supplies.

He returned, setting the bottle on the end table while he positioned Bucky over the diaper. After a little cream, he taped it tight and secure on Bucky’s hips.

Steve took his place on the bed and Bucky climbed into his arms so Steve could feed him the bottle. 

“Mmm!" Bucky snuggled into Cap’s chest as he finished off the warm milk.  
  
He didn’t intend it, but warm and comfortable in his lover’s arms, Bucky fell fast asleep.

“Guess I do have to carry ya,” Steve whispered.

 

The two had arrived in a Wakandan flier.

“Buck! Bucky, wake up! We’re here! Let me change you before King T’challa comes to greet-“  
  
“There you two are!” The king’s deep voice and exotic accent woke Bucky. Suddenly he realized he was wet. He started to whimper and cry.

“Oh, no, King. Excuse us for a moment. Bucky just needs a change!”  
  
“Ah! I see the Wolf is regressing today! Just Little or little with _adult_ tendencies.?”  
  
“Y-you knew?!” Steve was surprised.

"Just little, but maybe later?" Bucky teased.

“Of course! White Wolf and I trained extensively over the summer and fall! Or should I say, Wolf-Pup? Here, Allow me!” T’challa held his arms out to Bucky, who smiled and wrapped his arms around the king’s neck, taking his place on his hip. “Both of you come! I will show you your quarters.”  
  
  
Everything in the palace was so high-tech and yet reminiscent of ancient traditions.

“King! It’s wonderful!” Steve was amazed by the sight of the room showed to him. “And is that-?”  
  
“Crib and co-sleeper. Fit for a Wolf, no less!” T’challa opened the room’s large closet revealing adult-diapers, clothes, and toys. Everything they could dream of using during their special times.  
  
T’challa laid Bucky on the adult-sized changing table where he cleaned him and dressed him in a dry diaper.  
  
“Good as new!” The king kissed a big, smacking kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“Thank you so much, Your Majesty!” Bucky kissed T’challa back on his full lips.

“You guys don’t have to address me as such. You know that!” T’challa laughed as he squeezed Bucky tight. 

“I’m still in shock! You did all of this for us?” Steve explored the room.

“For my best and closest friends? And teammates? Of course! Besides, Wakanda has plenty to gain from having the two of you here, Captain.” T’challa held Bucky on his hip with one hand as his other hand reached around Steve in a hug. “And I would like to spend more time with you as well.”

“Sure. We would love to catch up and are happy to help with anything you might need.” 

“Security has not been an issue, but we train in preparation.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“And this one here is such a diligent pupil!” T’challa nuzzled Bucky’s cheek referring to their previous training sessions. “Thank you for coming again. Both of you. I cannot thank you enough.”

 

Meanwhile, back in Manhattan James Rhodes entered Tony’s quarters with special privileges from JARVIS. He held a small box in his hand.

“I should warn you, Colonel, Mr. Stark has company at the moment.”  
  
Stark’s oldest friend rolled his eyes.

“Figures as much. Maybe I should head out. Tell him I stopped by?”

“Leaving so soon?” Tony appeared wearing only a bathrobe, hair still askew and face stubbled. “Have a seat. At least stay for a cup of coffee.”  
  
“I could sure use a cup right now.” He hugged Tony with one arm still holding the box. “Happy birthday, Man. This is for you. It’s not much.”  
  
Stark took the box and opened it, revealing a brand new set of wrenches.

“For your lab.”  
  
“Just what I needed!”  
  
Rhodey and Tony sat and caught up over their coffee.

“Sounds like you’re doing okay since the breakup. Got a little rebound action going on? I shoulda known you’d have a pretty, young, thing in here. Classic Tony.” Rhodey grumbled, not quite approving.

“It’s more than just birthday sex! And it’s more than just a rebound.” Tony protested.

“Su-ure,” Rhodey said with sarcasm. 

“Mister Stark? Do I smell coffee? Oh no-!” a sleepy younger man emerged from Tony’s room wearing only boxers. He had brown hair and a raspy accent.

“This is who you’re dating, Tones?” Rhodey was surprised.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know.” It was none other than Peter Parker, Spider-Man. He turned to go back into the room.

“I’ll bring you a cup, Sweetheart,” Tony called as Peter returned to his room.

 

Back in Wakanda:

"Allow me to show you our community nursey." T'challa continued to give Baby-Bucky and Steve the tour of their new quarters. Here you can play with others while regressing." 

T'challa opened the door showing Steve and Bucky in. 

A couple was already inside playing.

Sam Wilson and Scotty Lang!  


"Hey, Cap!" Sam said familiarly from a park bench while Scotty made a block tower on the playmat.

"Sam? I had no idea!" Steve was shocked. 

"I wasn't going to pass up a training opportunity! And Scotty here has been having a tough summer. Thought he could benefit from a little getaway too." 

"Hi, Captain!" Scotty waved playfully. 

"Well, hello, there! Are you a Little too, Scotty?" Steve cooed, kneeling to stroke the man's cheek.

"I'm a big boy!" Scott announced proudly. He rushed to Sam's side and whispered in his ear, "Uncle Sam, please don't tell Cap'n 'Merica that I wear big-boy briefs."  


"If you don't wet, I won't tell him! But if you have an accident I have to. Don't be shy! Cap's not going to judge you." Sam whispered back, reassuring the Ant-Man. 

Ant-Baby? 

Ant-Man-Baby!

"We were just getting ready to serve dinner." T'challa's accent was like music. "Are you boys getting hungry?"

Bucky and Scotty nodded enthusiastically. 

"Then come along!" the king chuckled. He turned to Steve, who was still taking it all in. "I truly hope you and your crew will be happy here."


End file.
